


Choose Your Faces

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Affection, Kisses Bingo, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Short One Shot, dying each other's hair, short and sweet, the night at crowley's flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: When the body swap doesn't go completely according to plan, Crowley and Aziraphale must find a much more human solution.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Choose Your Faces

**Author's Note:**

> My final Kisses Bingo prompt for now, as I've filled a whole line. Wahoo!!
> 
> Prompt: Dying each other's hair.

“Crowley, this is ridiculous!” Aziraphale sounded close to tears, voice brittle as ice over a lake of emotion. 

“I know, angel.” Crowley sat down on his bed beside Aziraphale, who attempted a wry smile. It looked wrong on the face he normally wore, as if Aziraphale was too earnest for Crowley’s sharp features, which were more used to scowling than smiling. For his part, wearing Aziraphale’s corporation made him feel even more protective than normal. 

“Why, in the name of … Someone … would our hair not change colour?”

“Well … at least I get to see how I’d look blonde.” Crowley said, trying to add some levity as he boggled at the sight of his own corporation with a swoop of white blonde hair. “Could have been worse.”

“Worse?” Aziraphale looked at him incredulously, and the expression was so perfectly him despite him wearing another face, that Crowley couldn’t repress a laugh.

“Yeah. What if our eyes hadn’t changed? Would have been a lot harder to get coloured contacts at this time of night. I can just pop down to the all-night pharmacy and get some red and blonde dye. We’ll do each other’s. Pretend we’re having a slumber party.”

“Crowley, I -”

“Do you have a single better idea?”

The sound of his own words in his own voice, but spoken by Crowley, had the desired effect, and Aziraphale laughed softly. “Very well dear. But I shall come with you. We might stop for coffee and pastries on the way back. I do handle a crisis better on a full stomach.”

Twenty minutes later, Aziraphale was leaning over the sink, while Crowley gently rinsed his hair.

“There.” He smiled as the angel stood up. “Sorted.”

Aziraphale ran his hand through it self-consciously.

“Do you think they’ll buy it, Crowley? Not just the hair, any of it?”

“Yes. They’ll be expecting me. They won’t be looking for proof that it’s actually you under the snazzy glasses and expensive shirt.”

Aziraphale managed another laugh, but it sounded tired.

“Do you mind if i lie down for a few minutes? Today has been a tad overwhelming.”

“Course not, angel. Want me to … um …”

“Yes, please.” He smiled his real smile then, its brightness lighting up his borrowed face.

And so Crowley followed him to the bedroom, wondering if he might venture to hold his angel. Aziraphale, all politeness, leaned down to remove his (well, Crowley’s) boots and socks. He paused, eyebrows shooting up, as he removed the socks to reveal scales atop his feet.

“Crowley -”

“Best keep your socks on too, angel. Not sure why you’d need to take them off, mind.”

Aziraphale nodded, looking terribly concerned. Crowley reached over and gently pulled him down so they were lying side by side.

“It’ll be ok, angel..”

“How can you possibly know that?”

Crowley moved closer then, taking Aziraphale’s hand and kissing it.

“Because I didn’t get through six thousand years only to die before you can take me on that picnic.”


End file.
